Knock, Knock, Who's There?
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: The mews are bored, no one is coming to the cafe and it's dreary outside. What else is there to do, but to... tell jokes! [Final chapter is up!]
1. Nothing Wrong with a Little Fun

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**One**_

* * *

"Why is everything so boring, nya?" Ichigo sighed. She was sitting at a table in the café. It was a little into the evening and they had barely gotten any customers all day. In other words, they were sincerely bored.

It was gloomy outside around the end of summer. They hadn't started school just yet but it was coming. It was humid, and just one of those days that everyone wanted to stay inside.

"Sigh. I wonder if anyone else is coming." Lettuce spoke up.

"Who knows?" Mint flicked a rather large piece of dust off of an empty table.

"I know!" Pudding shouted. Keiichirou and Ryou peeped in from the kitchen. Ichigo perked up a little. Mint just sat there without an enthusiasm whatsoever. Lettuce and Zakuro seemed slightly interested…

"We can tell jokes!!! Na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"Jokes?" Ryou walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Hai." Pudding nodded.

"Pft." Ryou said and just walked right back out.

"I'll start!" Pudding couldn't hold in her joy, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Pudding eagerly waited for an answer, to her 'oh-so-humorous-joke'.

"I don't know, Pudding, why?" Mint rolled her eyes.

"To get to the other side silly!" she smiled, "Your turn!" Pudding pointed to Ichigo.

"Me?" Ichigo pointed to herself. Pudding nodded. "No harm in it, I guess." Ichigo smiled, "Okay," she stood up and put her hands on her hips; "Three women are on death row. One's a blonde, one's a brunette, and one's a red head. A guy goes up to the red head holding a gun and says, 'Any last words?' she yells, 'Tornado!' Then, while everyone's running around screaming she runs off. Then, the guy goes up to the brunette and asks her, 'Any last words?' she replies, 'Earthquake!' So while everyone's running around screaming, she runs off and gets away. Then, the man goes up to the blonde and goes, 'Any last words?' and she replies by yelling, 'Fire!' and he shot her." Ichigo smirks. Pudding dies laughing. Lettuce laughs lightly, while blushing. Zakuro slightly smiles and Mint had no facial expression whatsoever. You could hear Keiichirou laughing a little from the kitchen.

"Let see someone else try then." Ichigo smirks. Lettuce shyly raises her hand.

"Okay Lettuce." Ichigo smiles and waits for her to start.

"Um… Okay. A black haired woman walks into a store. The clerk sees her, smiles, and says, 'Oh, I just love your hair.' He smiled. 'Thanks,' she replies and puts her hand through her hair, '-It's natural.' She then moves on. A brunette walks into the store and the clerk sees her, smiles, and says, 'Oh, I just love your hair.' He smiled. 'Thanks,' she replies and puts her hand through her hair, '-It's natural.' Then, she moves on. Then, a green haired lady walks into the store. The clerk sees her, smiles, and says, 'Oh, I just love your hair.' He smiled. 'Thanks,' she replies and puts her hand on her nose and sniffs loudly then put her hand through her hair, '-It's natural.' She smiles." Lettuce smiled a little at accomplishing her first joke.

"What are you trying to tell us, Lettuce?" Mint smirked, taking a sip of her tea. Lettuce blushed bright red.

"Not my hair." She sheepishly answered.

"Moving on!" Ichigo said.

"I have one." Zakuro stepped into the spotlight, "People are hiring for the CIA and they had picked three people to maybe hire. They take the first guy into a secluded hallway and give him a gun. 'Here, your wife's in the room. If you go in and shoot her, you've got the job.' They stated. The guy looks down at the gun and says, 'I'm sorry, but I just can't do it…' he said and hands them back the gun. Then, they bring in the second guy. They hand him a gun as well and say, 'Here, your wife's in the room. If you go in and shoot her, you've got the job.' He takes the gun, goes into the room. A couple minutes later he comes out and hands them back the gun. He says, 'I'm sorry… I just really can't do it.' He walks off. Then, they bring in the third candidate. It was a woman. They handed her a gun and said, 'Here, your husband's in the room. If you go in and shoot him, you've got the job.' She takes the gun and goes into the room. A few minutes later you hear: **BANG, BANG! CRACK! BUST!** The lady comes out breathing heavily and hands them the gun. She said, 'The gun had a blank in it so I had to beat him to death with the chair…'"

"Hahaha…" Ichigo smiled. Mint let out a snicker.

"That was great Onee-sama." Mint smiled.

"Suck up." Ichigo coughed.

"What?" Mint turned to her with a throbbing vain on her forehead.

"Nothing." Ichigo smiled.

"I'll go next." Mint sat up straight and smoothed out the ruffles in her dress, "What animal doesn't like to do laundry?" she smirked taking a small sip of her herbal tea.

"I don't know." Everyone shrugged.

"A leopard. It has too many spots." Mint smiled proudly at her joke.

"HAHAHA!" Pudding laughed hard, "- I don't get it." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"I have one if you don't mind, ladies." Keiichirou came out of the kitchen drying a glass plate.

"Okay, Akasaka-san." Ichigo smiled.

"Arigatou," he smiled, "Okay. There are three men: a black guy, a Hispanic guy, and a blonde guy. They all work at the same place and eat lunch together. One day the black guy says, 'If I have another bologna sandwich, I'm going to jump off a building!' the Hispanic says, 'If I have another burrito, I'm going to jump off a building!' and the blonde guy says, 'If I have another turkey sandwich, I'm going to jump off a building!' So, the very next day, the black guy had a bologna sandwich, the Hispanic guy had a burrito, and the blonde guy had another turkey, so they all jumped off a building. At their funeral the black guy's wife goes: 'I had no idea he hated bologna sandwiches…' the Hispanic guys wife says, 'I had no idea he hated burritos…' then, they both look at the blonde guy's wife and she says, 'Don't look at me, he made his own lunch!'" Keiichirou smirked. Everyone seemed to die laughing.

"I could definitely see Ryou doing that." Ichigo smiled.

"What?" Ryou peeped around the corner. He seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Don't take it personally, but look at you: 'Full-fledged-blonde'." Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, 'kitty'. I got one for you." Ryou sat down at an empty table…

* * *

**Please review evryone, and let me know what you think!**

**-I was the inspiration for this story, because, I LOVE telling jokes. Whenever I learn a new one I have to tell. So, making a fanfic out of it was genius, personally.**


	2. I Told You to Shut Up!

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Two**_

* * *

"What?" Ryou walked into the room with his hands placed into his pockets. "Don't take it personally, but look at you: 'Full-fledged-blonde'." Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, 'kitty'. I got one for you." Ryou sat down at an empty table…

"Bring it, Blondie." Ichigo smirked, with almost a slight purr.

"Okay," Ryou smirked with confidence, "Two men walk into a bar, and say, 'Ow!'" he smirked and folded his arms. Ichigo's ears popped out and twitched.

"I don't get it, na no da…" Pudding let out under her breath. A smirk seemed to grow on Zakuro's face. Apparently she understood it.

"I get it." Mint smiled. Ryou smiled.

"My turn! My turn!" Pudding jumped up and down with her hand in the air.

"Okay, Pudding." Ichigo said.

"Okay!" She smiled, "Three men come to a huge canyon in the middle of the desert. On top of the canyon stood a wizard. He said, 'what ever you slide down this canyon saying, that's what you'll land in.' He said. The first guy went sliding down yelling 'Water!' and splashed into the clearest blue water you'd ever seen. The second guy slides down and yells: 'Kool-aid!' and lands in a red pool. Then, the last guy goes down yelling: 'WHEE!!!'" Pudding began to laugh at her own joke. After, a few seconds, Ichigo started to spit out laughs. Ryou snickered a little, just considering how cute Pudding was.

"Me again!" Ichigo smiled, "Okay! There are three brothers: Manners, Poop, and Shut-up. Okay, Poop fell out the window so Manners went to go pick him up. Meanwhile, Shut-up went for a drive, but then he went to fast for the speed limit. So, a cop pulled him over. He asks, 'What's your name son?' he replies: 'Shut-up.' The officer goes, 'Excuse me?' he repeats: 'Shut-up.' The cop puts his hand son his hips and asks, 'Where are your Manners?' The guy simply replies: 'Back there picking up poop.'" Ryou didn't laugh at all. Mint couldn't help but to let out a small snicker. Zakuro smiled along with Keiichirou and Lettuce, and as always, Pudding died laughing.

"Your turn, Mint." Ichigo smiled.

"Gladly," she replied, "Two kittens were sitting under a tree. One was brown and the other 'pink and annoying'. The brown cat goes, 'Hmm, I wonder what's closer, the moon or Florida?' the pink kitten replies, 'Well, duh! You can see the moon you can't see Florida! Nya!'" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at this. Ryou laughed.

"I like that one." Ryou smiled. Ichigo growled a little.

"I'll go next." Lettuce smiled slightly, "Okay…" she placed her hands between her legs and stared at her feet; "There were three women that were running from the cops. They were a blonde, brunette, and red head. They decided to hide in a barn. So, the brunette jumped behind a pig, the red head jumped behind a cow, and the blonde jumped behind a sack of potatoes. Two cops come in and look around. 'I wonder if they're hiding behind that pig.' One cop suggested. The brunette quickly goes, 'Oink, oink!' the other cop goes: 'I wonder if they're hiding behind that cow.' The red head quickly goes: 'Moo, moo!' then, the first cop speaks up again and goes, 'I wonder if they're hiding behind that sack of potatoes. The blonde quickly responds, 'Potatoes, potatoes!'" Lettuce blushed. Everyone seemed to laugh a little at that.

"Alright, let's move on." Ryou demanded. Ichigo smiled at him.

"I guess it's my turn again," Zakuro spoke up, "They're was a young blonde girl, hmm, about the age of twenty one. She goes to work crying persistently. Her boss comes out and asks, 'Are you alright?' she sniffs and goes: 'My mom died…' he looks at her with empathy and asks, 'Are you going to be alright, do you want to go home?' she shakes her head, 'No. I be fine.' And she sniffs and wipes her tears. Later, the boss comes back and the blonde girl is still crying. He sits down beside her and goes, 'I thought you said you were going to be alright.' She replies, 'I know but, my sister called and her mom died too…'" Ryou smirked. Keiichirou and Lettuce laughed a little more than they had before. Pudding and Ichigo seemed to laugh the most, besides Mint. She seemed to just 'applaud' her.

"I guess I'll go next." Keiichirou smiled kindly, "They're two muffins chilling in an oven. One muffin goes, 'Holy cow! We're in an oven!' the other one looks at that one and goes, 'Holy crap, a talking muffin!'"

"Hahaha!" Ichigo and lettuce join together in laughter. Zakuro smirked a little. Mint smiled and Ryou pretended as if he were bored. Pudding just died.

"Ryou? Your turn." Ichigo persisted.

"Fine…" he sighed, "A fungus walks into a bar and sees a mushroom sitting at the bar. He walks over to the mushroom and says 'Hi'. The mushroom points to the doors and yells, 'Get out of here!' the fungus looks at him crazy and asks, 'Aw, why? I'm a 'fun-gi'.'" Ryou starts to laugh at his own joke.

"I don't get it." Ichigo scratched her head. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Me again!" Pudding smiled.

* * *

**Please review!!! Some of you may have gotten the jokes, and others might not have. Either way, I find them funny. My favorite is: Two men walk into a bar, and say 'Ow!' That's so great... I hope you get it.**

**Please review, and tune in next update!!!**


	3. Magicians, Bars, & Bimbos

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Three **_

* * *

****

"Me again!" Pudding smiled happily, "Okay… Let's see here… No, um no… Uh…"

"Anytime, Pudding." Mint took a sip of her tea.

"Oh! I got it!" Pudding exclaimed, "Okay. Three guys come up to a mountain and see a magician-."

"What's up with you and magicians?" Mint asked.

"Just listen! – Okay! Anyways, they see this magician, okay? He says, 'Whatever you jump off this mountain saying, that's what you'll become.' The first guy jumps off yelling: 'Eagle!' The second guy jumps off yelling: 'Falcon!' the third guy runs up to the edge, trips over a rock and says, 'Oh crap!' and turns into a pile of poop." Pudding smiles happily.

"How kawaii, Pudding-chan." Lettuce blushes.

"That's funny, nya." Ichigo smiles; "My turn!" Ichigo smiles. She sits down crossed legged on the floor.

"Okay… Hmm… Okay. A blonde walks into an electronic store and looks around. He soon walks up to the cashier and asks, 'Can I buy that television?' he responds: 'No. I don't sell televisions to blondes.' So the blonde goes home and dyes his hair red. He goes back and asks, 'Hey, can I buy that television?' the cashier again replies, 'No. I don't sell televisions to blondes.' So he goes home, dyes his hair brown and goes back. He again, asks the cashier, 'Can I buy that television?' he still replies: 'No. I don't sell televisions to blondes.' So he finally goes home, dyes his hair black, goes back and asks, 'Can I buy that television?' the man, once more, replies: 'No. I don't sell televisions to blondes.' So the blonde guy finally asks, 'How did you know it was me all along?' the cashier says, 'Because, that's not a television, it's a microwave.'"

"Hahaha." Keiichirou and Pudding laugh at that. Ryou just crossed his arms. Pudding laughed hysterically.

"Okay, amateurs. It's my turn." Mint said, "Alright. How many animals did Moses take in the ark?" Mint holds in a smile, that's pretty obvious. Ichigo and the others shrug.

"Um… Thousands?" Ichigo guessed.

"No. Moses didn't take them into the ark, Noah did." Mint smiles.

"I don't get it." Pudding scratched her head.

"Okay, Lettuce, your turn." Ichigo says, unenthusiastically.

"Hai." She nodded, "Well… A guy is in a bar just sitting down at a table with his drink. A girl walks in and sits down beside him. She asks, 'What are you drinking?' he replies, 'it's a magic drink.' Then: 'No, it's not.' She argues. He just simply nods. 'Prove it.' She says. He shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. He then, jumps out of the window, flies around and comes back in. 'Wow. Do it again.' The girl smiles, so he takes a sip, jumps out the window, flies around, and sits back down. 'Let me try!' the girl said. The guy was like, 'I don't know…' he scratched his head. 'Onegai shimasu.' She begs. 'Okay.' He finally says. She takes a sip and jumps out the window… **Splat!** The bartender comes over to the table and shakes his head at the man, 'Dang, Kish, you sure are mean.'" Lettuce blushed, laughing inside. Ryou seemed to get a kick out of it as well as the others.

"Guess it's my turn," Ryou shrugged, "A guy goes into a bar, okay? He sits down and he tells the bartender, 'I want a shot of 100 year old Brandy.' The bartender nods pulls out a case and pours the man his drink. The man takes a drink and spits it out, 'This is 25 year old Brandy, and I want 100 year old Brandy.' The bartender takes his glass and reaches for the top of the shelf. He pulls down a dusty glass bottle and pours it into the shot glass. The man takes a drink, and spits it out again, 'This is 75 year old Brandy, and I want 100 year old Brandy!' so the bartender shakes his head and goes into the back room. He comes out with an old, brown, dusty, cobwebbed covered glass. He pours it into the shot glass and the man takes a drink. He slams it down on the table and says, 'Aw… 100 year old Brandy…' then; a guy comes up to the bar next to the man. It looked like he was crossed eyed and could barely stand up. He had a beer in one hand and a glass in the other. He tells the 'Brandy' guy, 'here take a sip of this.' The Brandy guy shook his head but the other guy persisted. So the guy finally was like, 'Okay! I take a sip.' He takes one drink and spits it right out, 'what is this? It tastes like pee!' the drunk guy smiles and says, 'Yeah but, how old am I?'" Ryou started to laugh at his own joke. Keiichirou laughed along with him. Ichigo didn't find it too entertaining.

"I go." Zakuro volunteered, "A blonde walks up to her mailbox and opens it saying, 'Stupid computer!!!' And she slams it shut. Her neighbor walks by and asks, 'Why did you call your mailbox stupid?' she replies, 'My computer keeps saying 'you've got mail!' but when I open my mailbox there's nothing in it!'" Zakuro smirked a little. Ryou folded his arms once more. Everyone else found it pretty entertaining.

"I have another one." Mint said, "Okay. There are five teens in a row. What do you call the fifth one?"

"I don't know… Masaya?"

"No. 15!" Mint smiled. Keiichirou, Zakuro, and Ryou were probably the only ones to understand it. It went over everyone else's heads…

"I've got one." Ichigo smiles confidently, "There's a blonde woman. One day she decides she needs money. So she sees a kid at the playground and kidnaps him. She writes a letter saying: 'I have kidnapped your child. If you want to see him again, place 10, 000 dollars in a paper bag under the slide in the park.' So she tapes it to the back of the boy's shirt and sends him home. The next day, the blonde checks under the slide and surely enough, there was a paper bag with 10, 000 dollars. There was a note inside also, it read: 'How could you do this to a fellow blonde?'"

"Hahaha!" Pudding clapped. Lettuce snickered. Zakuro found it pretty funny too. Ryou again, didn't really care for it… sadly.

"I can… go next." Lettuce smiles shyly…

* * *

**Please review!!! Which joke was your favorite?**


	4. Luke Skywalker, Toilets, & More Blondes!

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Four**_

* * *

"I can… go next." Lettuce said shyly, "Okay, um… There's a married couple living in a home. The woman was watching the news and the guy said it was going to snow six inches so to move your car to the left of the driveway. The lady goes out and does just that. Later that afternoon, she was watching T.V. and the guy said it was going to snow eight inches so to move your car to the right. So the lady goes outside and does so. Later that evening, she turns on the news again and the guy said it was going to snow eleven inches. The woman started panicking and tells the husband, 'I don't know what to do! The weather man didn't tell me where to park my car!!!' the husband sighs and replies, 'Honey, you know you could always park it in the garage…'" Lettuce blushed as Ryou was the first one to laugh.

"Me next! Me next!" Pudding jumped up and down, "Okie dokie! A little boy's teacher told him to go home and learn his ABC's. So, he went home and asked his big brother, he said shut up. So, he asked his other big brother and he said shut up. Then, he went to ask his sister, she was listening to her c.d. player and she said, "bring it on! Bring it on!" So, he went and asked his little brother he said, "Superman!" then he went down stairs and asked the trash, it said trash, trash, trash! Next, he asked his dad, he was watching football, he said,"49'ers hit'em hard!" Finally, he asked his mom and she said, "My buns are burning! My buns are burning!" So he went to school the next day and his teacher asked him, "tell me your ABC's." then, he said shut up. She said: "Excuse me? If you say that again you're going to the principals office." and he said, "shut up." then the teacher said, "you're going to the principal's office. "Then, he said: "Bring it on! Bring it on!" He went to the principal's office and she said, "who do you think you are in this school?" he answers, "superman!" then she asked who he thought she was in the school and he said: "Trash, trash, trash!" Then she asked, "How many spankings do you want?" he said: "49ers hit'em hard!" then, he walked out of the office walking funny and a boy asked, "why are you walking funny?" and he answers: "My buns are burning! My buns are burning!"' Pudding smiles as to how everyone laughed at her joke.

"I'll go," Keiichirou smiled, "Okay, excuse me for this Ryou-san… There's a brunette standing in the middle of the street yelling, '57! 57! 57!' then, a blonde comes by and asks, 'May I join you?' The brunette replies, 'Sure.' So they both start chanting, '57! 57! 57!' then suddenly a car comes by and hits the blonde, and then the brunette starts yelling, '58! 58! 58!'"

"Not bad." Zakuro smirked, "I think it would be my turn again. A blonde, red head, and brunette came into a magical room with a magic mirror. If you told the truth you would be sent to heaven, if you lied you would be wiped out of existence. The red head says, 'I think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world…' and she got sent to heaven. Then, the brunette comes up and says, 'I think I'm the smartest person in the world…' and she got sent to heaven. The blonde comes up and says, 'I think…' and got zapped."

"Hahaha… so funny," Ryou rolled his eyes, "My turn. Luke Skywalker and his crew were on a ship. There were three bathrooms: a wooden one, a rubber one, and a singing one. One of the crewmembers had to go to the bathroom, so he took the wooden one. Then, the pilot of the ship had to go to the bathroom, so he set it on autopilot and he took the rubber one. Then, Luke Skywalker had to use the restroom. There was only one left, the singing one, so he used that one. When all of the guys were done they came out at the same time. The crewmember says, 'Man! Every time I would sit down I'd get a splinter!' the pilot then says, 'Yeah? Well every time I'd sit down I'd bounce right back up.' Then Luke Walker says, 'If you think that's bad, every time I'd sit down, the toilet would sing: Do you see what I see?'"

"I don't get it." Ichigo and Pudding said in unison. Keiichirou chuckled a little bit.

"I'll go again," Ichigo said, "Okay. This one is certainly dedicated to Ryou… A blonde girl got pulled over by a blonde cop. The cop says, 'Let me see your license.' The blonde girl goes, 'W- what's a license?' the cop goes, 'The thing with your picture on it!' the blonde nods and pulls out her purse. She rummaged through it and pulled out a compact, opening it. The blonde cop says, 'Oh! Why didn't you tell me you were a cop, we wouldn't have had to go through all this!'" Ryou rolled his eyes in agony. Everyone else kind of laughed. Lettuce smiled.

"I have one." Lettuce volunteered, "There's a German guy and a Japanese guy. They move to Ellis Island and they don't have money, so they have to find jobs. They both come across a coal mine. The German asks the main worker, 'Can I have a job?' then the worker replies, 'I've heard you Germans are very organized, therefore I'll put you in charge of safety.' The German guy says, 'I'll take the job!' The Japanese guy goes up to the main worker and asks him if he can have a job. The worker says, 'I've heard you Japanese people are good at numbers and such. I could put you in charge of supplies.' The Japanese says, 'I take the job!' So, about a week later during the day everyone hears this big **BOOM!** The main worker goes, 'What the heck was that?' and he runs up to the German guy and says, 'I put you in charge of safety so count up everyone!' The German count up everyone and only one turns up missing: The Japanese guy. So, for about 10 hours, everyone's looking everywhere, yet they still can't find him. The main worker just finally decides to give up. Then, out of nowhere the Japanese guy jumps out in front of everyone and yells: 'SUPPLIES!!!'" Lettuce blushed, holding in her laughter towards her own joke.

"How is that funny?" Ichigo scratches her head.

"Because," Ryou folded his arms, "He thought he said, 'Surprise'. Bakabakashii Ichi…" Ryou sighed.

"Shirogane…" Ichigo tensed up with anger.

"I have another." Ryou said with like no expression seen on his face whatsoever, "What do you tell a girl with a black eye?"

"I don't know, what?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Nothing. She's already been told." He smirked.

"Hahaha, okay! Who's next?" Ichigo asked. Keiichirou, politely, volunteered.

"There are two birds sitting on a wire in the middle of the snowy winter. There's a boy below them with his mouth wide-open, catching snowflakes. One bird looks at the other one and says, 'Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?'" Keiichirou smiled.

"I get it, Na no da!" Pudding laughed.

"Who cares to go next?" Keiichirou asked…


	5. Poor Ryou's a Blond

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Five**_

* * *

"I'll go next," Zakuro smiled petite, "One day a young, blonde girl was driving. She ended up running into the truck and she pulled over along with the guy. The truck driver got out of the car being very angry. He took some chalk and drew a circle on the pavement around the blonde. He said, 'Stay right here in this circle and don't move.' He then walked over to her car with a baseball bat and made a huge dent in the side of her car. Then, the blonde started laughing. Even more filled with anger, he took his keys and slashed the blonde's tire. The blonde started to laugh even more. Now furious, the guy took the bat and busted her windshield. Finally, the blonde began to laugh hysterically. The guy then asked, 'Why in the world are you laughing?' she then replied, 'While you weren't looking, I stepped out of the circle three times!'" 

"Not bad Onee-sama!" Mint smiled, "I'll go now. There are two skydivers. One is a brunette and the other is blonde. They both jump out of the plane and the brunette pulls on her parachute cord. Nothing happens. She then pulls on her emergency cord, yet nothing happens still. Then, the blonde looks at her and goes, 'Oh! So you wanna race huh?'" Mint smiled.

"Ooh, we're back to blonde jokes!" Ichigo smiled. Ryou just slid his hand down his face…

"Okay," Ichigo began, "There was a blonde in her car driving down the road, listening to her radio. The announcer just kept telling blonde jokes after blonde jokes. Finally mad, the blonde turns off her radio and keeps driving. She comes up next to a cornfield and pulls over. In the cornfield there was a blonde in a boat trying to row. The blonde yells out to the one rowing and says, 'It's blondes like you who give us a bad name! If I could swim, I'd come over there and give you a piece of my mind!!!'"

"That was immature." Ryou commented.

"It was funny." Ichigo smiled.

"Pudding liked it!!!" Pudding raised her hand sin the air, "And it's Pudding's turn! Okay. There's a blonde, a brunette, and a red head. They all got stranded on a desert island, but they could only bring one thing with them. The brunette says, 'I brought a water bottle, so if we get thirsty we can drink it…' the red head says, 'I brought a battery powered fan so if we get hot we can cool ourselves down…' Then, they both look at the blonde and her item and she said, 'I brought a car door, so if we get hot we can just roll the windows down.'"

"I like that one, nya! Kind of remind you of Shirogane-san, don't it?" Ichigo smiled.

"Whatever…" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I have another." Mint took a sip of tea then sat it down, "A blonde is driving to the airport so she can take her trip to Hawaii. She drives eight hours and finally is almost there. She then reaches a sign that reads: 'Airport Left.' The blonde goes, 'Dang it!' and turns around t drive home…"

"I'll go again!" Ichigo eagerly volunteered, "Okay. A blonde is ready to take _his_ college exam. So he goes into the room and sits down. The teacher hands out the papers and everyone began. The test consisted of true or false questions, yet he still wasn't sure of the answers. So, the blonde gets a coin and flips heads for true and tails for false. Soon he finishes before anyone else. Then, within the last few minutes he angrily tosses the coin. So, confused and curious, the teacher walks over to the blonde and asks, 'What are you doing?' he replies, 'I finished before everyone else, now I'm trying to check my answers.'" Zakuro laughed a little.

"I have a short one." Keiichirou smiles.

"Can we just get this over with, I need to take a shower." Ryou complains.

"I'll say…" Ichigo smirks. Ryou eyed her.

"There were two friends walking in the park, Gloria and Sissy. Sissy was a blonde. While walking, Gloria looks down and notices a dead bird, 'Aw, look a dead bird…' Gloria says sadly. Immediately, Sissy/ the blonde, looks up at the sky and goes, 'Where? Where?'" Everyone laughed a little at that besides Ryou of course.

"You have to laugh sometime Onii-san!" Pudding smiled at Ryou.

"I have one," Lettuce situated herself, readying to tell the joke, "A blonde walks into the Barber shop with an iPod. She sits down and gets ready to get her haircut. The barber says, 'you need to take those earphones off or else I can't cut you hair. The blonde replies, 'No, I'll die.' The barber said, 'Just take them off!' The blonde again says, 'No! I'll die!' So the, now angry, barber rips the headphones off of the blonde and just seconds later she falls over and dies. The barber then picks up the headphones and listens. It repeatedly said, 'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…'"

"I like that one." Mint smirked.

"I have one-."

"I'll go!!" Ichigo rudely interrupted Mint with her enthusiasm; "Okay. There was a blonde who just kept bragging, and bragging about her knowledge of all the state capitals. She was like, 'Ask me any state capital! Any! I know them all.' So finally someone asks, 'Okay, then. What's the capital of Wyoming?' the blonde replies, 'Oh that's easy! _W_!'"

"Haha. I think it's my turn." Mint stole Ichigo's spotlight. Ichigo glared at her.

"There's a blonde and a brunette. They both jump off of a building. So, who gets to the bottom first?"

"The blonde, I guess?" Pudding scratched her head.

"No. The brunette. The blonde had to stop and ask for directions…" Mint smiled.

"I'll take the next one," Zakuro began, "There were two blondes in a parking lot with a coat hanger, trying to unlock the door of a convertible BMW. One blonde goes, 'I can't seem to get the door unlocked!' and the other blonde goes, 'you better hurry! It's starting to rain and the top is down!'"

"I really like that one!" Ichigo smiled. Zakuro smirked.

"Can we get over with this?" Ryou asked, impatiently.

"I have one more." Ichigo smiled, "Okay. There's an overweight blonde. She goes to the doctor to get his opinion. He says, 'you should eat regularly for two days and then skip a day and repeat that process for two weeks… Then, come back and see me. You should have lost about 5 pounds.' The blonde nods and goes home… Two weeks later, the blonde returns a lost nearly 20 pounds! The doctor seemed amazed. He asked, 'Did you follow my instructions?' the blonde nodded and said, 'Yeah, but I thought for sure on that third day I was going to die!' the doctor asks, 'From hunger, I suppose?' the blonde replies, 'No. From all that skipping.'" Ichigo laughed. Everyone else found it to be pretty funny as well…

"Okay, I'm done." Ichigo smiled, accomplished.

"Finally… I have one." Ryou said, "What's black, blue, and pink all over lying in a ditch?" He smiled. Ichigo shrugged.

"A pink little cat who told too many blonde jokes..."

"Nya..."


	6. Masaya Joins The Fun

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Six**_

* * *

Ichigo sat with her arms crossed. Zakuro volunteered to go next…

"There is The President, Martha Stewart, Reverend, and a five year old boy on a plane. They were all having a nice discussion when the plane began to go down. They looked over to get some parachutes and they saw that there were only three. So, Martha Stewart walks over and says, 'I'm famous, and I have so much cooking things to show to my fans, so I think I should have one.' So, she grabbed one and jumped off of the plane. Then, the President walks over and says, 'my country needs me. I have so many suggestions and things left, and I'm very smart. I should have one.' He says, and grabs one, jumping off the plane. Then, the reverend turns to the boy and says, 'you should take the last one. I'm old and you're young, you still have a lot of life left in you…' then the boy says, 'No. We can both have one. The so-called _smart President_, took my backpack.'"

"That's a joke." Ryou stated. Ichigo just rolled her eyes.

"What does a fish say when he runs into a wall?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know… Ow?" Ichigo said.

"No. _Dam!_" he began laughing at his own joke. Ichigo didn't find it that funny.

"Okay. What's the difference between a Golfer and a skydiver?" Keiichirou asked. Everyone shrugged; "A golfer says, 'Whack! Dang!' and a skydiver says, 'Dang! Whack!'"

"Oh! Pudding gets it!" Pudding smiled.

"I have another." Ryou said and began, "There was a man in a bar, and he ordered a pint of beer. The man then proceeded to take a drink. Then, out of nowhere a monkey swung by and took the beer right out of his hands. The man angrily stood up and asked the bartender, 'Who owns that monkey?' the bartender replied and said that the pianist owned it. The man walked over to the pianist and asked, 'Do you know your monkey stole my beer?' the pianist replied, 'No, but if you hum it, I can play it.'" Keiichirou found it pretty funny.

"Okay, how about this one," Mint begins, "A drunken man enters onto a city bus. He almost trips on his way to the seat, but catches himself. He then sits down beside a classy, elderly woman. The woman looks at him up and down and says, 'You're going straight to heck!' the man stands up from his seat and yells, 'Man! I'm on the wrong bus!'" No one really found it funny.

"You all, do not no humor when you hear it." Mint snubbed her nose.

"Okay. My turn," Ryou flipped back his long, blonde hair, "A guy walks in a bar, sits down, and asks for a beer. He gets it and takes a big chug. He slams it down and yells; 'You all on the right side of the bar are idiots!' the bar grows silent. 'Got a problem with that?' the man asks. No one replies. He takes another drink and sits his drink back down, 'All of you on the left side of the bar are scum-bags!' the bar, again, grows silent. 'Got a problem with that?' the man asks. One guy on the right side of the bar gets up. The man drinking his beer yells straight at him and asks, 'Do _you_ got a problem with that?' the man replies and says, 'No. I was just on the wrong side of the bar.'"

"Alright…. Not bad for an amateur, nya." Ichigo smirked and folded her arms. Ryou rolled his eyes at her. Then, they heard a bell. Everyone turned to the doors of the café. When the door was opened, the doorbell would sound. In front of them stood a 5'4 brown-haired sweetie. Ichigo blushed at the sight.

"Aoyama-kun." She let out.

"Hello, Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled kindly at her. He had his schoolbag in his right hand. He walked up to Ichigo who struggled to get up form the floor and stand firmly on her feet. Masaya laughed a little at her.

"So, what are you doing here, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo bit her tongue, trying to hide her nervousness but showed it with her red cheeks.

"I just wanted to stop by to see you." He explained. Ryou stood up from the floor and crossed his arms.

"We're closed." He stated.

"Shirogane-san, don't be rude." Ichigo snapped; "We're just telling jokes." Ichigo smiled at Masaya. He smiled back at her.

"I have a couple jokes if you don't mind." He smirked, "Let's see… oh yeah— A circus owner walked into a bar to see everyone crowded about a table watching a little show. On the table was an upside down pot and a duck tap dancing on it. The circus owner was so impressed that he offered to buy the duck from its owner. After some wheeling and dealing, they settled for $10,000 for the duck and the pot. Three days later the circus owner runs back to the bar in anger, 'your duck is a rip-off! I put him on the pot before a whole audience, and he didn't dance a single step!' he yelled. 'So?' asked the ducks former owner, 'did you remember to light the candle under the pot?'" Masaya smiled after telling his joke. Ichigo clapped in excitement. Everyone laughed a little, but Ichigo just made a big deal out of nothing.

"Haha! That was great Aoyama-kun!" She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Ryou stepped back into the spotlight, "Okay, a man walks into a bar, and as he makes his way to the counter, he stops and talks to everyone in the bar. As he finishes with each group of people, they all get up and leave and go stand outside the window, looking in. Finally, the bar is empty except for this guy and the bartender. The man walks up to the counter, and says to the bartender, 'I bet you $1,000 that I can spray beer from my mouth into a shot glass from thirty feet away, and not get any outside the glass.' The bartender thinks that this guy is a nutcase, but he wants his $1,000, so he agrees. The bartender gets out a shot glass, paces off thirty feet, and the contest begins. The man sprays beer all over the bar. He doesn't even touch the shot glass. When he finishes, the bartender looks at him and says, 'Well, I guess you owe me $1,000, huh?' The man answers, 'Yeah, but I bet all of those people outside the window $500 a piece that I could come in here and spray beer all over the bar.'"

"That's not even funny…" Ichigo crossed her arms; "It's your turn again Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo smiled brightly back at Masaya after talking to Ryou.

"Actually I have—" Mint was interrupted by Ichigo's big mouth.

"No one cares." Ichigo turned her head. Masaya scratched the back of his head while an anime sweat drop ran down the back of his neck.

"It's okay Momomiya-san. I can wait." Masaya spoke up.

"No, it's okay Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo smiled.

"Um, okay," Masaya smiled back, "I have a blonde joke if that's okay."

"Yeah!" Ichigo quickly replied. Ryou crossed his arms and planted his bottom into a chair.

"Well, a blind guy walks into a bar and sits down. He taps the bartender on the shoulder and he turns towards him. He says, 'Hey, want to hear a blond joke?' the bartender folds his arms and says, 'I'm a blond… The guy sitting next to you is 350 lbs., a wrestler, and is blond. The guy across the bar from you is 250 lbs., is a personal trainer, and he's blond too. Are you really sure you still want to tell that joke?' he asks. The blind guy shakes his head and says, 'Nah! I don't want to have to repeat it five times…'" Ichigo smiles and starts laughing. Zakuro laughs a little too.

"Okay Mr. Knight-in-Blue, I've got one for you…" Ryou began…

* * *

**Please review! I appreciate everyone has reviewed this far. So of your jokes are pretty funny as well. I may use some of them in later chapters, but don't worry, the credit will go to you. :-)**


	7. Ryou Versus Masaya

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Seven**_

* * *

"Um, okay," Masaya smiled back, "I have a blonde joke if that's okay."

"Yeah!" Ichigo quickly replied. Ryou crossed his arms and planted his bottom into a chair.

"Well, a blind guy walks into a bar and sits down. He taps the bartender on the shoulder and he turns towards him. He says, 'Hey, want to hear a blond joke?' the bartender folds his arms and says, 'I'm a blond… The guy sitting next to you is 350 lbs., a wrestler, and is blond. The guy across the bar from you is 250 lbs., is a personal trainer, and he's blond too. Are you really sure you still want to tell that joke?' he asks. The blind guy shakes his head and says, 'Nah! I don't want to have to repeat it five times…'" Ichigo smiles and starts laughing. Zakuro laughs a little too.

"Okay Mr. Knight-in-Blue, I've got one for you…" Ryou began, "Do you know the real reason a brunette keeps his figure?" Ryou smirks. Everyone shrugs; "Because no one else wants it…" Ryou smiles.

"That's not true!" Ichigo yells, and then places her hand over her mouth.

"Huh?" Masaya turns, completely oblivious to her words; "I guess it's my turn again. What do you call it when a blond dies their hair brown?"

"What?" Ichigo smiles, and waits impatiently for the punch line.

"Artificial intelligence." Masaya smirks.

"How funny, okay. Why didn't Indians scalp brunettes?" he asked.

"I don't know." Masaya said.

"Because, a buffalo's butt hair was much more manageable."

"Okay well—" Ichigo butted in, "Did you ever hear about the blond who bought an A.M. radio?"

"No." Zakuro seemed intrigued.

"It took him two weeks to figure out he could play it at night." Ichigo smiled. Ryou rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt.

"Um…" Masaya held up his finger while a sweat drop ran down the back of his neck.

"Why is brunette, considered an evil color?" Ryou smirked cathartically.

"Why?" Masaya seemed to be, quite the opposite of apathetic.

"Have you ever seen a blonde witch?" Ryou and Keiichirou laughed at the same time.

"That's actually quite true." Mint smiled while taking a sip of her black tea.

"Wait, weren't you just drinking herbal tea?" Ichigo had the strangest look on her face of "what the heck"; "As a matter of fact, where do you get all of your tea?" Ichigo asked, curiously. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Ebay." Mint stated.

"I have another." Masaya smiled, "What do you call— an eternity?" he paused.

"What Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo acknowledged.

"Four blondes, in four cars, at a four way stop."

"Haha!" Ichigo laughed, over doing it a little.

"That's not funny… this is funny: what's a brunette's mating call?" Ryou tried holding in his laugh before hitting the punch line. Everyone shrugged. " 'Has the blonde left yet?'"

Ichigo crossed her arms with an "aghast" look on her face.

"That's not funny." Ichigo turned her head.

"Yeah, it is." Ryou smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

"Why was the blonde standing in front of a mirror with her eyes closed?" Masaya quickly asked.

"She was 'sleep-standing'?" Ryou shrugged, apathetically.

"No. She wanted to see what she looked like while she was asleep." Masaya smiled. Mint smiled a little with her lips at the ridge of her cup. Zakuro let a smile bit of laughter, slip from her lips. Pudding scratched her head.

"I don't get these 'blond' jokes, na no da." Pudding tilted her head. A sweat drop ran down the back of everyone's head.

"Okay, well maybe you'll get this brunette joke." Ryou smirked with confidence, "What's the difference between a brunette and the trash?"

"…"

"At least the trash gets taken out once a week." Ryou laughed.

"I'm just glad I'm a 'blue-nette'." Mint smirked.

"I'm purple." Zakuro said.

"Technically, I'm a 'pi-londe'…. Get it? Haha…" Ichigo smirked, "Or am I more of a magenta? What the heck is my hair color?" Ichigo scratched her nose. Masaya giggled at her.

"How can you tell if a blond has been using the computer?" Masaya asked, rhetorically, of course; "If there's white out on the screen."

"I get it! Nya!" Ichigo smiled brightly. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"How about the brunette that—"

"This is really getting annoying and not to mention boring. I haven't got to tell a joke since like… last chapter." Mint interrupted Ryou.

"Then, go…." Ryou said…

* * *

_**Deleted Scenes from the filming of "Knock, Knock, Who's There?"**_

"Um, okay," Masaya smiled back, "I have a blonde joke if that's okay."

"Yeah!" Ichigo quickly replied. Ryou crossed his arms and planted his bottom into a chair.

"Well, a blind guy walks into a bar and sits down. He taps the bartender on the shoulder and he turns towards him. He says, 'Hey, want to hear a blond joke?' the bartender folds his arms and says, 'I'm a blond… The guy sitting next to you is 350 lbs., a wrestler, and is blond. The guy across the bar from you is 250 lbs., is a personal trainer, and he's blond too. Are you really sure you still want to tell that joke?' he asks. The blind guy shakes his head and says, 'Nah! I don't want to have to repeat it five times…'" Ichigo smiles and starts laughing…

"What'd you say about my momma?" Ryou jumped out of his chair.

"Um, nothing… I—" Masaya was interrupted by Ryou's finger in his face.

"Well… Yo momma's so fat, she got baptized at Sea world!" Ryou smirked.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ichigo said.

"It's okay Ichigo. I can do this." Masaya said, and stood up straight; "Your mother's so fat, she's got her own zip code."

"Pft! Yo momma's SO fat, she went to Japan and all the tourists ran around screaming 'Godzilla'! OH!" Ryou yelled.

"Well, your mother's—"

"-Cough- Yo momma –cough-…." Ichigo coughed, "inconspicuously".

"Well— Yo momma – is so fat, she stepped in front of the television, and I missed three episodes." Masaya smiled at accomplishing his first actual "Yo Momma" joke.

"Yo momma is so stupid and fat. When she heard it was chilly outside, she ran out there with a bowl and spoon foo!"

"Yo momma is so fat," Masaya paused, "She stepped on a scale and it read, 'GET OFF'!"

"Haha," Ryou wiped his mouth, "Yo momma is so stupid, she asked me what yield meant, so I answered, 'Slow down'. Then, she goes, 'What- does- yie-ld – mean?"

"Yo momma's so fat, she jumped up in the air and got stuck." Masaya laughed.

"Yo momma's so ugly, she looked in the mirror and her reflection screamed." Ryou smiled.

"Yo momma's so fat, she fell in love and broke it." Everyone laughed at Masaya's joke. Ryou felt mad.

"Ah-ight! Yo momma so fat, when she takes a step, the world brakes in half." Ryou smiled, reclaiming his glory by everyone's laughs.

"Yo momma's so fat, when she went to the movies, she sat next to everyone!" Masaya yelled. He was really getting into it.

"Yo momma so fat, you have to put beepers on her for when she backs up. Beep, beep, eerk! CRASH!" Ryou laughed.

"Alright." Ichigo paused them for the time being, "There's time for one last joke, make it count." Ichigo then allowed them to go.

"Okay," Masaya began, "Yo momma's so stupid, she thought if she ate a light saber, she'd lose weight! Haha! Am I right? Huh, huh?" All that was heard was cricket chirps…

"Haha! What a loser… Yo momma so ugly, when she was born, the doctor slapped her whole generation of ancestors! OHHH!!!" Ryou yelled in succession.

* * *

**Please review! I figured since Yo Momma stuff is jokes, so I decided to use them. :-) I should have more of the "deleted scenes" in the next couple chapters too. Morosely, I'll probably only make like ten or so chapters of this story because I really want to publish this other story I've been working on and it's really great so far. I think everyone will like it. It's a romance/ humor genre and a, what they call a "Kishigo". So, anyways, please review!**


	8. Walmart

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Eight**_

* * *

"How about the brunette that—" 

"This is really getting annoying and not to mention boring. I haven't got to tell a joke since like… last chapter." Mint interrupted Ryou.

"Then, go…." Ryou said…

"Alright then…" Mint settled herself more comfortably in her chair, "Three French men go to an English school. Their teacher asks them to go home and learn one word each. The first French man goes shopping. He hears a little girl shout 'woman' while pointing to the woman's clothes section. The second French man goes to watch a space shuttle take off. He hears the countdown and then the words 'Take-off!' The third French man goes to the zoo. He sees a little boy pointing to a zebra and say 'zebra'. The next day, they go back to school. Their teacher asks them what they learned. They say, with a French accent, 'Woman— take off— zebra!'"

"I get it!" Ichigo laughed.

"How do you take off a zebra?" Pudding scratched her head.

"You can't Pudding." Zakuro softly stroked her head.

"I'll go next!" Ichigo eagerly volunteered, "Three women are walking through the desert. Suddenly, a genie appears and says that he'll grant each of them one wish. The redhead says, 'I wish I was back home'. So the genie sends her home. The brunette says, 'I wish I was 10 percent smarter'; so the genie makes her smarter. The blonde woman says, 'I kind of like being stupid, so I wish I was 400 percent stupider' so the genie turns her into a man." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You know what. I think I'm going to take my shower." Ryou stated with any reaction, and got up to leave the room.

"Don't drown." Ichigo smirked. Ryou turned around and gave her a mean look, and then just kept walking.

"I haven't got to go in a while." Keiichirou smiled, "Are you a Democrat, a Republican or a Southerner? Here is a little test that will help you decide. The answer can be found by posing the following question: You're walking down a deserted street with your wife and two small children. Suddenly, an Islamic Terrorist with a huge knife comes around the corner, locks eyes with you, screams obscenities, praises Allah, raises the knife, and charges at you. You are carrying a Glock 40-caliber, and you are an expert shot. You have mere seconds before he reaches you and your family. What do you do? Democrat's Answer: Well, that's not enough information to answer the question! Does the man look poor, or oppressed? Have I ever done anything to him that would inspire him to attack? Could we run away? What does my wife think? What about the kids? Could I possibly swing the gun like a club and knock the knife out of his hand? What does the law say about this situation? Does the Glock have appropriate safety built into it? Why am I carrying a loaded gun anyway, and what kind of message does this send to society and to my children? Is it possible he'd be happy with just killing me? Does he definitely want to kill me, or would he be content just to wound me? If I were to grab his knees and hold on, could my family get away while he was stabbing me? Should I call 9-1-1? Why is this street so deserted? We need to raise taxes, have a paint and weed day and make this a happier, healthier street that would discourage such behavior. This is all so confusing! I need to debate this with some friends for few a days and try to come to a consensus. Republican's Answer: BANG! Southerner's Answer: BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click... There are sounds of reloading. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click… the daughter says, 'Nice grouping, Daddy! Were those the Winchester Silver Tips or Hollow Points?' The son asks, 'Can I shoot the next one?' The wife says, 'You ain't taking that to the Taxidermist!'" Zakuro and Mint got a nice little laugh from that joke.

"Where the heck did you hear that one?" Ichigo put her hand son her hips.

"Some guy at Wal-Mart told it to me." Keiichirou smiled.

"There's a Wal-Mart in Japan?" Masaya asked. Keiichirou just nodded his head.

"I can go next." Zakuro kindly stated, "There is a foreign guy working at a store and know only how to say, 'I don't know.' A man walks in to the store. 'What do you sell?' He asks. 'I don't know!' the foreigner replies and the man leaves the shop. The owner goes to the man and said, 'you're supposed to say: Doughnuts.' The next customer walks in. 'what do you sell?' she inquires. 'Donuts!' the foreign guy replies. 'How much are they?' the customer asks. 'I don't know!' So the woman leaves. The owner comes back. 'You're SUPPOSED to say, '50 cents'.' Next customer is a girl. 'What do you sell?' 'Donuts!' the foreign guy replies. 'How much?' she asked. '50 cents.' He said. 'Are they fresh?' she scratched her head. 'I don't know.' He says. So the girl leaves. 'You're SUPPOSED to say: as fresh as can be!' the owner snaps at him. A boy walks in; he asks 'what do you sell'? 'Donuts!' the foreign guy yelled. 'How much are they?' the boy asked. '50 cents.' He replied. 'Are they fresh?' the boy wondered. 'Fresh as fresh can be!' the foreign guy smiled. 'Should I buy one?' the boy asked. 'I don't know.' The cashier shrugged. So the child leaves and the owner stomped over. 'Say: You better, better, better do before anyone else does!' So in comes the next customer. 'What do you sell?' they asked. 'Donuts!' he replied. 'How much are they?' they asked. '50 cents.' The foreign guy replied. 'Are they fresh?' they wondered. 'Fresh as fresh can be!' the foreign guy smiled. 'Should I buy one?' they asked. 'You better, better, better do before anyone else does!' He's an instant hit and earns a lot of money. That night a burglar comes in. 'What do you got?' the burglar asked. 'Donuts!' the foreign guy replied. 'That isn't good... How much is in the register?' the burglar pointed the gun towards the register. '50 cents!' the foreign guy smiled. 'What kind of store is this? Are you being fresh with me?' the burglar eyed him. The robber was getting pretty angry. 'As fresh as fresh can be!' the foreign guy replied with confidence. 'DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU?' the burglar started to yell. 'You better, better, better do before anyone else does!'"

"Wow that was funny, onee-sama!" Mint smiled.

"That was long…" Ichigo sighed.

"Pudding liked it!" Pudding smiled happily.

"I have another, actually." Mint said; "There was an old man and an old woman who went to Israel for a vacation. The old woman died in Israel while they were on their trip. Someone told the old man that he could bury her in Israel for five-hundred dollars or they could ship her back and bury her in the US for five-thousand dollars. The old man said that he'd ship his wife back to the US. The guy asked him why. The old man said, 'Long ago there was a man that died here and rose again three days later, I just can't take that chance.'" Mint smiled and looked over at Zakuro who had no facial expression at all. She frowned a little upon seeing this. Ichigo and the others got a good laugh out of it though.

"Pudding wants to go again!!!" Pudding raised her hand…

* * *

**_A/ N: _Please review everyone!**

**Also, the first joke was told to me by Konnichiwa Minna. The second was told to me by, Jayme F. Midorikawa; the third and the fifth was told to me by Misha12, and the fourth one was told to me by Sterling Fire Kittie... Thank you everyone for sending in their jokes! ;-)**

**Another note, the next chapter should have more of teh deleted scenes that everyone has seemed to enjoy, so I look forward to writing that. I'm thinking, Kish vs. Ryou or something since everyone wants the aliens to be in here. The thing is, I would put them in the story, but it'd be so unlikely of them. I mean think about it, the mews wouldn't invite them to stay and tell jokes now would they? But, I think the whole "Yo Momma" theme will work out well; we shall see. :-)**

**Let me just remind everyone too, that there is only going to be ten chapters of this story, so just enjoy it while it lasts! So, please review!!!**


	9. Animals Plus Kish Equals Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew...**

**_A/ N: Remember, there's only one more chapter left after this one!!! Yep, so you better read and review! Don't forget to look out for my other stories as well. Check you later!_**

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Nine**_

* * *

Mint smiled and looked over at Zakuro who had no facial expression at all. She frowned a little upon seeing this. Ichigo and the others got a good laugh out of it though.

"Pudding wants to go again!!!" Pudding raised her hand, "Okay… A policeman pulls over a driver for swerving in and out of lanes on the highway. He tells the guy to blow a breath into a Breathalyzer. 'I can't do that, officer.' The man states; 'Why not?' the officer asked. 'Because I'm an asthmatic. I could get an asthma attack if I blow into that tube.' The man replied; 'Okay, we'll just get a urine sample down at the station.' The officer said. 'Can't do that either, officer.' The man shrugged; 'Why not?' the officer asked. 'Because I'm a diabetic. I could get low blood sugar if I pee in a cup.' The man explained. 'Alright, we could get a blood sample.' The officer suggested; 'Can't do that either, officer.' The man said. 'Why not?' the officer looked at him suspiciously. 'Because I'm a hemophiliac. If I give blood I could die.' The man explained. 'Fine then, just walk this white line.' The officer finally stated. 'Can't do that either, officer.' The man replied. 'Why not?' the officer put his hands on his hips; 'Because I'm drunk.'" Pudding smiled. Zakuro smiled and so did Mint— just following in her footsteps.

"I have one." Zakuro said in her usually monotone, "After many years of marriage, a husband has turned into a couch potato, became completely inattentive to his wife and sat guzzling beer and watching TV all day. The wife was dismayed because no matter what she did to attract the husband's attention, he'd just shrug her off with some bored comment. This went on for many months and the wife was going crazy with boredom. Then one day at a pet store, the wife saw this big, ugly, snorting bird with a hairy chest, powerful hairy forearms, beady eyes and dribble running down the side of its mouth. The shopkeeper, observing her fascination with the bird, told her it was a special imported 'Goony bird' and it had a very peculiar trait. To demonstrate, he exclaimed, 'Goony bird! The table!' Immediately, the Goony bird flew off its perch and with single-minded fury attacked the table and smashed it into a hundred little pieces with its powerful forearms and claws! To demonstrate some more, the shopkeeper said, 'Goony bird! The shelf!' Again the Goony bird turned to the shelf and demolished it in seconds. 'Wow!' said the wife, 'If this doesn't attract my husband's attention, nothing will!' So she bought the bird and took it home. When she entered the house, the husband was, as usual, sprawled on the sofa guzzling beer and watching the game. 'Honey!' she exclaimed, 'I've got a surprise for you! A Goony bird!' The husband, in his usual bored tone replied, 'Goony Bird, my foot…'"

"The rest is history." Keiichirou smiled. Zakuro smirked. Ichigo laughed quite a bit and Pudding couldn't help but die of laughter.

"I give it another go." Mint sat down her teacup, as it was all gone, "Two morons stand on a cliff with their arms outstretched. One has some budgies lined up on each arm; the other has parrots lined up on his arms. After a couple of minutes, they both leap off the cliff and fall to the ground. Laying next to each other in intensive care at the hospital, one moron says to the other, 'I don't think much of this budgie jumping.' The other moron replies, 'Yeah, I'm not too keen on this paragliding either.'" Mint snorted a little. Ichigo, Pudding, Masaya, and Lettuce looked at her funny.

"I really don't get it, na no da…" Pudding scratched her head.

"They weren't bungee jumping." Ichigo explained.

"You people are hopeless." Mint crossed her arms.

"I actually have another, nya!" Ichigo smiled, "Two roaches were munching on garbage in an alley when one engages a discussion about a new restaurant. 'I was in that new restaurant across the street,' said one. 'It's so clean! The kitchen is spotless, and the floors are gleaming white. There is no dirt anywhere— it's so sanitary that the whole place shines'. 'Please,' said the other roach frowning, 'Not while I'm eating!' Get it 'cause they're roaches?" Ichigo smiled waiting for everyone to laugh. Cricket sounds… "Come on." Ichigo folded her arms.

"I liked it Ichigo-san." Masaya smiled.

"Arigatou, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo blushed.

"I haven't gone in a while—" Lettuce said sheepishly and cleared her throat a little, "A man walks into a bar one day and asks, 'Does anyone here own that rottweiler outside?' the man asked. 'Yeah, I do!' a biker says, standing up. 'What about it?' the biker asked. 'Well, I think my Chihuahua just killed him...' the man scratched his head. 'What are you talking about?' The biker says, disbelievingly, 'How could your little runt kill my rottweiler'? 'Well, it seems he got stuck in your dog's throat!' the man explained…" Lettuce actually got quite a bit of laughter from her joke, except for Ichigo that is.

"You'll laugh at that, but not mine?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Mint stated bluntly. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll go again," Keiichirou smiled, "A hunter visited another hunter and was given a tour of his home. In the den was a stuffed lion. The visiting hunter asked, 'when did you bag him?' The host said, 'that was three years ago, when I went hunting with my wife'. 'What's he stuffed with,' asked the visiting hunter. 'My wife.'"

"Um, wow… Haha… nya." An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Ichigo's head…

* * *

_**Deleted Scenes from "Knock, Knock, Who's There?"**_

"Haha! What a loser… Yo momma so ugly, when she was born, the doctor slapped her whole generation of ancestors! OHHH!!!" Ryou yelled in succession.

Then, suddenly a loud **boom** noise was heard.

"Did I just hear a 'Yo Momma' throw down?" a familiar voice asked. They all turn and see Kish standing there with his hands on his hips like a girly man. "Hit it Pai." Kish snapped his fingers. Pai and Taruto appear out of nowhere and dress him in a red hoodie, a ball cap turned backwards, and big gold bling that read 'the man'. Kish crossed his arms. "Yo momma's so fat, when she finishes turning around, people give her a welcome back party!" Kish smirked. Ryou smiled shrewdly.

"I hope that's not all you got— Yo momma' so poor, she can't afford to pay attention!" Ryou slashed.

"Yo momma's so stupid, she got locked in the grocery store and starved to death! Oh! What now? Didn't see that comin' did ya'!" Kish smirked.

"Yo momma smells so bad, Pepe L'pue can't even stand her!" Ryou smiled.

"Yo momma's so stupid, she tripped over a cordless phone! Oh! What now, punk?" Kish held up a peace sign.

"Yo momma's so ugly— she made an onion cry." Ryou sniffed. Everyone laughed.

"Aight, aight… Yo momma's so ugly, she turned Medusa to stone." Kish smiled.

"Yo momma's so stupid, she studied for a drug test." Ryou flipped his hair.

"Oh yeah… well yo momma's so STUPID— she asked me what kind of jeans I had on and I said, 'Guess'. So she said, 'Levi's'!!! OH!!! You got served!!!" Kish spun around on the floor and posed with Pai and Taruto standing behind him…

* * *

**Please review! I hope everyone liked this chapter, especially since I put the aliens in it... :-)**

**Check you later! Kish's Kittie, in and out...**


	10. All Jokes Have an End

**_A/ N: Well yep, you guessed it. This is the final chapter of "Knock, Knock, Who's There?" So everyone, just read and enjoy. :-)_**

**Knock, Knock, Who's There?**

_**Ten**_

* * *

"Well, I'll go again," Keiichirou smiled, "A hunter visited another hunter and was given a tour of his home. In the den was a stuffed lion. The visiting hunter asked, 'when did you bag him?' The host said, 'that was three years ago, when I went hunting with my wife'. 'What's he stuffed with,' asked the visiting hunter. 'My wife.'"

"Um, wow… Haha… nya." An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Ichigo's head…

"I have one." Masaya smiled kindly, "Two men were digging a ditch on a very hot day. One said to the other, 'Why are we down in this hole digging a ditch when our boss is standing up there in the shade of a tree?' the one asked. 'I don't know,' responded the other. 'I'll ask him.' So he climbed out of the hole and went to his boss, 'Why are we digging in the hot sun and you're standing in the shade?' he asked. 'Intelligence,' the boss said. 'What do you mean_, intelligence_?' The boss said, 'Well, I'll show you. I'll put my hand on this tree and I want you to hit it with your fist as hard as you can.' The ditch digger took a mighty swing and tried to hit the boss' hand. The boss removed his hand and the ditch digger hit the tree. The boss said, 'That's intelligence!' The ditch digger went back to his hole. His friend asked, 'What did he say'? 'He said we are down here because of intelligence.' The guy explained. 'What's _intelligence_?' said the friend. The ditch digger put his hand on his face and said, 'Take your shovel and hit my hand.'" Masaya smiled. Ichigo started laughing really loud while a few quiet laughs were heard.

"I'll go again." Keiichirou volunteered, "Two friends were shopping. When they started to discuss their home lives, one said, 'Seems like all Alfred and I do anymore is fight. I've been so upset I've lost 20 pounds'. 'Why don't you just leave him then?' asked her friend. 'Oh! Not yet.' the first replied, 'I'd like to lose at least another fifteen pounds first!'" Keiichirou smiled.

"Oh I get it!" Ichigo smiled; Masaya laughed along with her. "I'll go again!" Ichigo eagerly volunteered, "Okay… a blonde goes into a bar—"

"Haven't we had enough of these?" Mint asked in a pride conceiving tone.

"No— anyways…"

Mint just rolled her eyes at Ichigo.

"— A blonde goes into a bar with a strip of asphalt, and says, 'I'll have one beer… and one more for the road!'" Ichigo began to laugh a little at her own just. No one laughed for a little bit; after a few seconds Zakuro and Keiichirou were the first to laugh. It took Masaya and Lettuce a little while to get it.

"How is that funny, na no da?" Pudding held out her arms in a bewildered way. Ichigo just sighed.

"I'll go," Zakuro stated without any motion in her voice, "A man and a little boy entered a barbershop together. After the man received the full treatment - shave, shampoo, manicure, haircut, etc. - he placed the boy in the chair. 'I'm going to buy a green tie to wear for the parade,' he said, 'I'll be back in a few minutes.' When the boy's haircut was completed and the man still hadn't returned, the barber said, 'Looks like your daddy's forgotten all about you.' He shrugged. 'That wasn't my daddy,' said the boy, 'He just walked up, took me by the hand and said, _Come on, son, we're gonna get a free haircut!_'" Everyone seemed to laugh at Zakuro's joke. Ichigo slid down in her chair mumbling… Masaya just couldn't help but smile at her.

"Momomiya-san, gomen-nasai kere… I got to go…" ("Momomiya-san, I'm sorry but…") Masaya stated. Ichigo jumped up very quick.

"Aoyama-kun, you don't have to leave!" Ichigo begged and grabbed his arm.

"Momomiya-san, it's getting very dark and I must leave for home. My parents will get worried." He smiled. Ichigo kindly, but morosely, let go and stared down at the floor.

"Sayonara." Masaya smiled and waved as he walked out of the door… Ichigo sat back down without nay words.

"I have another if you want me to go…" Lettuce spoke up,"— um, a man is strolling past the mental hospital and suddenly remembers an important meeting. Unfortunately, his watch has stopped, and he cannot tell if he is late or not. Then, he notices a patient similarly strolling about within the hospital fence. Calling out to the patient, the man says, 'Pardon me, sir, but do you have the time?' The patient calls back, 'One moment!' and throws himself upon the ground, pulling out a short stick as he does. He pushes the stick into the ground, and, pulling out a carpenter's level, assures himself that the stick is vertical. With a compass, the patient locates north and with a steel ruler, measures the precise length of the shadow cast by the stick. Withdrawing a slide rule from his pocket, the patient calculates rapidly, then swiftly packs up all his tools and turns back to the pedestrian, saying, 'It is now precisely 3:29 pm, provided today is August 16th, which I believe it is.' The man can't help but be impressed by this demonstration, and sets his watch accordingly. Before he leaves, he says to the patient, 'That was really quite remarkable, but tell me, what do you do on a cloudy day, or at night, when the stick casts no shadow?' The patient holds up his wrist and says, 'I suppose I'd just look at my watch.'" Lettuce smiled and blushed. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that one.

Everyone heard a noise coming from the hallway and shifted their attention behind them. Ryou stood there drying his wet head off with a towel.

"It's getting late— it'd probably be a good idea if everyone went home." He suggested. Everyone looked over at the window to get a look outside. The sun had already gone down and the moon was shining exuberantly. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"It is getting pretty late. I better head home." Zakuro said and grabbed her jacket from the chair. Ichigo watched as she headed for the door. Lettuce stood and bowed towards everyone.

"I must leave as well, gomen-nasai." Lettuce smiled sheepishly and headed for the door as well.

"I'll call and have my driver pick me up." Mint headed into the kitchen for the phone. Keiichirou smiled as Lettuce and Zakuro exited the café.

"Everyone's gone so I guess I'll leave as well… bai bai." ("…. Bye, bye.") Ichigo said briefly and left too leaving the café empty except for Keiichirou and Ryou….

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Please review!!! By the way, the fourth joke was told to me by Amythist222. **

**I just wanted to tell everyone that I appreciated all of your reviews and I hope to see you with my next Tokyo Mew Mew fic. I probably won't publish my next story until I finish my Avatar: The Last Airbender story first. Many thanks and I hope to see everyone's review one last time! ;-)**


End file.
